Metal Gear Solid 4 Walkthrough/Act 1
This is the walkthrough for Act 1: Liquid Sun in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Red Zone NW Sector When Solid Snake gets off the truck, you must go towards the truck on the left side of the screen, where Snake will crawl under it. If you crawl under the truck on the right, you'll find a Ration. Another cutscene starts. Move around the crates and pick up an AK 102. Next, Some Gekkos will appear. You do not have to attack; all you have to do is run away from them. You must run to the north. Once you've the cleared area you were supposed to go to, there will be a cutscene. After the cutscene, some PMCs and a Stryker will be nearby. You have go to around them to get behind them. The recommended ways are to go along the right side and enter various buildings so as to avoid detection. If you do not engage the PMCs, you will see a militia man plead for his life when you enter the crawl-space. Search the buildings for ammo and an Arsenal Compress. Slowly crawl by the Stryker and enter the door in the dead end. Red Zone Immediatly after entering the area, head left between the stairs and the wall to find a compress, and THE BOX! Now, look down the street. See the PMC? Pop him, but don't miss. You'll alert a PMC on a second floor balcony thing in a house on the right. Search the ruins to find some noodles and an RPG-7. Meet with the Mk. II to receive the Operator pistol, the Solid Eye, the Mk. 2 tranq gun, and the Mk. II itself. Leave the Solid Eye on, and head deeper into the building. Look left, and tranq or kill the three PMCs. Head to where the rebels are holding out against the PMCs. If your (or Snake's) stress is up, pull out dat boomstick and go to town on the Stryker. One RPG is enough to "kill" it. Scavenge the area for items, and head in the door. Safe House This area is easier if you're friendly with the militia. If not, when the first gaurd stops you, equip a ration and press triangle when the icon appears to give him it. Bam! Now you are a friend of the militia. Equip the Solid Eye's Night Vision mode to see, and continue. There are plenty of items in the rooms, and at the first dead end you can find the Theme of Tara iPod song. In some dead end rooms, you can find PMC bodies. Shake 'em down to get several kinds of Grenades. When you reach the end, you'll meet Drebin and Little Grey. You unlock the Drebin option in the pause menu, and the M4 Custom. Unlock any weapons that are locked, and purchase the Bizon sub-machine when you can. Urban Ruins The Urban Ruins are the closest that the game gets to platforming. Use the Solid Eye's Night Vision to see militia footprints that lead to the exit. A few RPG-7s are hidden in the ruins. They are worth 6000 Drebin Points, so find them! One is behind you at the start, another at the top of the steps. Shoot down the hanging bodies, then search them for more items. A checkered hallway marks the end of the area. Downtown Advent Palace Advent Palace Escape Crescent Meridian Millennium Park Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Walkthrough